GATE: And thus the KPA fought there
by Phuripat
Summary: Another GATE appears in Pyongyang, North Korea. After repelling the initial attack by the Empire. The KPA send an expansion force over the Gate...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't own GATE.

Author's Note: I neither support nor endorse communism and mine you, this story isn't about how North Korea crush the Empire, overrun the JSDF and send Pina to a gulag. This is about how the gate changes North Korea, one of the poorest nation on Earth who owns massive stockpile of weapons into a nation with prosperous economy and technologically equal military to the South and Japan. Please enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: First shot of the war

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alnus Hill, Empire's territory.

An army of 100,000 men is marching up the mountain.

Their order are to explore the gate on Alnus hill and conquer the socalled

'Land beyond the gate'

"Halt!" The Imperial General ordered after the whole army is on the hill.

"So this is the gate we are told to explore." The General exclaims.

"I think so sir." One of his guard replies.

"a pigeon arrive from Alnus that we are ready to begin at enemy moment."

"Alright, let's get to work." The general ordered as his army start walking into the Gate and disappear

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Downtown Pyongyang, Democratic People's Republic of Korea.

23rd August, 20XX

It was a normal day in Pyongyang, people was living a normal life before things change forever.

On the street, a girl and her mother is on their way to school when suddenly, a transparent gate appeared right infront of them.

"What's this?" The mother wondered and decided to put her finger inside the gate.

When suddenly, a green hand grabbed her by her throat and dragged her into the gate following by a sound of screaming.

"Run for your life!" Shouted one civilian caused everyone around the gate to run for their life.

After a few second the screaming stop, and then an army of Imperial legion, beast and dragon appeared outside the gate and start creating chaos.

"All unit this is Police box Kumusan please respond!" The police radioed for reinforcement while firing his Tokarev pistol at the 2 Imperial soldiers charging him killing them instantly.

"Kumsusan, this is Pyongyang police academy, we are engaging with monster and men with medieval European weapons and armor. What happened?!"

"There is a... Some sort transparent gate here, it looks like they came from here!" The police reports the situation.

"Roger, pull back and form a defensive line at Kumsusan memorial, the KPAF is already on their way from Sunchon and the KPA is coming in from the South.

"Roger, pulling back."

"Everyone pull..." The police ordered but never manages to finish his sentence when a goblin smash his head with a club killing him instantly.

"Listen well you damn babarians." announced the Imperial diplomat. "In the name of Emperor Molt. sol Augustus. We the Empire, declare the conquest an dominion of all these land!" He announces at the same time as 3 Imperial soldiers raise the Imperial flag on the pile of civilian corpses

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kumsusan Palace of the Sun

The KPA, police and Red guard militia formed up a defensive line around the palace despite it being almost indefendsible. The palace has huge symbolic value for the North Korean people so the North Korean defend every inches of ground.

The Empire then start to besiege the palace and encircling the North Korean from every direction.

"Open fire!" Ordered 1st Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim to the polices and the palace guards as they fire their weapons at the Imperial soldiers charging at them. Cutting them down easily.

"When will the reinforcement arrives!" Kwon asks the police radioman.

"The Airborne, Helicopter and Bomber is arriving from Sunchon, they said that they are 10 minutes off. The KPA 4th Mechanized Corps is arriving from Kangso they are half an hour from here!" The radioman replied.

"Tell them we don't have 10 minutes and they better get their ass here in a hurry!" Kwon ordered before he fires his Type-68( North Korean AKM) at the Imperial archers killing over a dozens.

The Imperial commander is looking satisfyingly at the palace when suddenly he heard a loud whizzing sound above his head.

"What's the sound?" Wondered the Imperial commander when suddenly the whole area erupted in flames from the Napalm bombs dropped by the North Korean Su-25.

The Mi-8"and Mi-24 also arrived and start raining rockets at the Imperial forces.

The dragon raider spotted the helicopters and flies his dragon towards the helicopters hoping to shot them down when R-60M Molniya air-to-air missile fired from the North Korean MiG-23 hit it turning both the dragon and the pilot into a pile of meat.

The paratrooper onboard the Mi-24 also start rapelling down the helicopter firing their weapons along the way.

"The enemy is retreating!" Reports the police as he saw the Imperial forces retreating.

"Tell the 2nd Division at the west wing to attack, charge!" Ordered the police commander as a division of riot police run out of the gate and charge the Imperial forces.

The KPA 4th Mechanized corps also arrived and start to purges the area from Imperial troops with their superior firepower.

"Our catapult can't even scratch them, what kind of monster is this thing!" The catapult operator says in terror as he saw a stone fired by the catapult bounced off the armor of the P'okpoong-Ho

"Run for your life, retreat!" Screamed one soldiers as he and others make a run for it to the gate under heavy fire from the North Korean.

But the North Korean won't let them go, a convoy of BTR-60 APC formed a perimeter infront of the gate and start firing their KPVT heavy-machine gun at the retreating Imperial forces and eventually only a few hundreds manage to escape and it is only a matter of time for the North Korean to round up and destroy all Imperial forces in the city. The Empire had provoked not only one, but two giants and they want their revenge...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Author's note: Thank you for watching. Please leave a review if you want, and if you have any suggestion please feel free to PM me:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AznMagician &Trainalf: I'm using the real life DPRK in this story. And for you Trainalf, Yes I do have a beta. You will see that my Space in Conflict: Human Assault fic is superior to other fic because of its Beta, Timedraven 117 is my Beta Reader but I just want to try my luck out on improving my writing my self.**

 **Paktu: If someone deserves to go to North Korean Prison and rot there it's him.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansudae Assembly Hall, Pyongyang, North Korea.

The hall is heavily defended by the Army and Airforce for the emergency meeting of all ministers and high-ranking WPK and KPA officials."

"So it's true...the Dear leader is dead." The Armed Force minister Pak Yong-Sik said in a depressed tone, Kim Jong-Un was killed in an attack by the Empire.

"We need a successor, anybody have an idea?"

"I suggests the dear leader's brother, Kim Jong-Chul." The transportation minister said. "He's the only one old enough for such a role."

"No, he is a feminine and unfit for leadership."

"How about his sister, Kim Yo-Jong. She had a good relation with the Chinese and it can bring more aid to us." The foreign minister suggests.

"That's one contender, but she had no military service record. It may get itchy when she commands the armed forces."

"How about his wif..."

"She is still in grief and the fact that she's not from the Kim family already put her out of the league. She also came from commoner class so putting her in charge will definitely pissed off the old guards."

"Any more suggestion? No? I suggest his daughter, Kim Ju-Ae. She's serving with the Army medic, she studied in Switzerland and graduate from Kim Il-Sung academy at top score and she had good relation with the military, she also have good relationship with the Russian. She's more fit than any other candidates."

"Kim Yo-Jong would never let her be the leader, she had no political experience at all and she's just in her mid-20s, she's also just a lowly Junior Lieutenant. Are you sure she's good enough for the job?"

"For Yo-Jong I had prepared a solution to it already, we gave her the position of the Chairman of the Workers Party of Korea. Its power is just as powerful as Supreme Leader. She already had command of the Workers' Red Guard, that's sufficient. For Ju-Ae's lack of experience, we will teach her. Who agree with this?" Everyone in the room raised their hand, it's better to have a country led by an inexperienced rather than a person with no skill in leadership or a feminist.

"You know you're putting yourself in risk right? Remember Jang Song-Taek and what comrade Kim Jong-Un did to him? You want to shared the same fate? I suggest we let Yo-Jong be the leader, atleast she knew us." An official said, several ministers and officials start lowering their hands down. They are always in fear that the new leader will purge the whole cabinet. It's been a common practice after the new leader took power.

"And what makes you think Yo-Jong wouldn't purge us too, remember that she is in charge of the Anti-Corruption committee who sacked the minister of agriculture last year. If there's something the amateur with almost zero experience had it is a respect to their senior adviser. We don't have to fear that Ju-Ae will purge us. We are a shithole for almost 70 years for god sake! Let's get good for once."

"Bu..." several minister called out when suddenly, four KPA General rise from their chairs.

"The Korean People's Army, Navy, Air Force and Strategic Rocket force support comrade Kim Ju-Ae as the new Supreme Leader." Four KPA generals representing their respective branch said.

"But..."

"The Ministry of Armed Forces, Finance, Transportation, Foreign affairs, internal affairs, Health, Education and other ministry support comrade Kim Ju-Ae as the next Supreme Leader." With approval of all four branches of the KPA and all main ministry, the vote will go through.

"So the consensus has been made."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pyongyang Military Hospital, Pyongyang, North Korea

Junior Lieutenant Kim Ju-Ae was taking care of the wounded, the attack on Pyongyang was unexpected and the wounded was in ten of thousands. Every medical facility and personal within 50km from Pyongyang were mobilized and are moving in quick.

"Hang in there, you are gonna be OK!" Kim try to calm the wounded schoolgirl down as she and her friend carried the stretcher toward the doctor.

"Sword through the stomach, prepare for the surgery!" The doctor yells as Kim carry the stretcher into the surgery room, when she left the room, she found a single KPA General waiting for he.

"You are Lieutenant Kim Ju-Ae, correct?" The general asks. Making sure as he stare at the woman.

"Yes sir." Kim replied before showing her ID card to the general who takes it and put it in his pocket.

"Follow me." The general said as he leads Kim out off the hospital and get on a car waiting for them and drive for the Assembly Hall...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me as the next leader?! This must be a mistake I couldn..." Kim said in a surprised tone, not believing in what she just heard.

"You are the only candidate that fit in all category, member of the Kim family, served in the armed forces and have leadership skills. Through this door the generals and minister are waiting to swear their allegiance to you. From now on the fate of the people depends on you." The general explains as he unbutton the Junior Lieutenant rank insignia on Kim's shoulder and replace it with Wonsu(Marshal) rank insignia, saluting Kim before pushing her through the door. The whole hall start clapping as Kim walk over to the podium. Four generals representing the four branches of the KPA and other important figure in the Worker's Party of Korea walk over before stopping infront of the podium.

"The Korean People's Army, Navy, Airforce and Strategic Rocket Force accepted comrade Kim Ju-Ae as the field marshal and swear allegiance to you sir!" The four generals said before saluting and present three boxes with uniform insignia representing the Marshal of the KPA, KPN and KPAF to Kim who takes it and put it on the podium.

"The central committee of the Workers' party of Korea and Central Military Commission appoints Comrade Kim Ju-Ae as the First Secretary of Workers' Party of Korea."

"The State Security Department swear alliegience to you comrade."

"Comrade Kim, do you accept your duty as the Supreme Leader of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and swear to protect national interest and the people or not?"

"I accept and swear infront of this hall that I will do whatever it takes to protect the DPRK and the people." Kim answered before she walks away from the podium, resounding cheering and clapping can be head from the hall as she walk down the hallway to the war room. There, several KPA general were waiting for her with piles of document on the table.

"Here's the nuclear launch code, yours are third from the top. This code is necessary if we are to launch our nuclear weapons so please don't forget them." The general representing the strategic rocket force explains as he pass a sheet of paper with random codes on them. Despite Kim Jong-Un's claim that he had disarmed all nuclear weapons 7 years ago. The DPRK secretly have over 200 stockpiled nuclear warhead as dooms day option.

"Third from the top, okay. How's the situation now." Kim asks, this is her first time in the war room so she's a little nervous but still do her best to cope with the situation.

"The last remnant of the Imperial forces in the city had been crushed. We have 5 divisions and numerous brigades and companies ready to go through, our UAV confirmed that the area over the gate is all grassland and steppe, perfect for tanks and mechanized infantry."

"The Airforce is ready to provide support as soon as airstrip had been constructed, this will allow us to deploy our MiGs into the sky." The Airforce General explains as he reads through the document.

"What's the plan?"

"First, establish a foothold, Second secure air-superiority, Third patrol the area with recon infantry and UAV." An army general explains to Kim.

"The naval infantry and KPN had increased patrol sorties near the border, KPA and KPAF are also on maximum readiness should the South attack us."

"The South is the least of our problem, this is our problem." An intelligence officer said before he opened the TV showing JSDF tanks and APC driving into the Gate.

"Yesterday, Japanese parliament passed a resolution for the JSDF to move through the gate. We expected 5 Japanese battalions, 4,000 men in total since JSDF is only a hundred-thousand men strong. We also expects Cold War era equipment since the JSDF is low on advanced equipment, they will be forced to use the older Type-74 that our armored forces will have a chance against. Japanese fighters were also from the 80s and our MiGs will be able to fight them just fine."

"We have to move fast and dig in, try to avoid contact with the Japanese. But if we do, try to avoid combat."

"The problem is, our soldiers are quite trigger-happy when it comes to something Japanese. To avoid contact is to not move in at all, we had used a quarter of our fuel supply to mobilize all the division into Pyongyang. We can't simply back down now."

"The Internal Security Forces and commissars will take care of it. They are feared by army soldiers enough that they wet their pants when they heard that they are coming to investigate." The head of the North Korean Internal Security Forces suggests.

"I agree on that. General, I granted permission for the KPA to move in, use any mean necessary to destroy the Empire. This meeting is dismissed." Kim ordered as the generals scrambled to their work. This will be the first time in the last 60 years that the KPA is in any actual full-scale military conflict and everyone hoped for the best.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pyongyang, North Korea.

First Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim along with his highschool friend, Corporal Min Yae-Sol and the rest of the KPA expansion forces is paying respect infront of the cemetery burying those perished during the Empire's attack. The attack by the Enpire left thousands dead and many more wounded, the North Korean public were enraged by the cowardly attack by the Empire and demand revenge.

It is just terrible, there are sound of mourning everywhere from friends and family of those perished during the attack. The flag is to be fly half-mast as a symbol of respect and mourning.

The loudspeaker then start playing "Aegukka" The national anthem of North Korea.

"Inminŭi ttŭsŭro sŏn nara Hanŏpsi puganghanŭn i Chosŏn Kiri pinnaese!" The crowd sings the anthem loudly before the anthem ends. Kim herself will be giving a speech to the expansion forces...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dressing room

Kim in her KPA uniform is spreading the script of the speech she will be giving to the invasion force...

"Follow these and you will do just fine my dear leader." a KPA general said to Kim who wipe the sweats off her head, it will be her first speech since she become a supreme leader. She tucked the neck tie under her uniform before going outside, ten of thousands soldiers and civilians are watching her, clapping and cheering hysterically.

"Brave soldiers of the Korean People's Army." She said. "Yesterday, the Imperialist enemy called the "Empire" attack our capital through this gate. They rape, rob and kill in an attempt to take our land as theirs and turned our people into slaves. Their barbaric action is beyond tolerable, even worse than what the Imperialist did 80 years ago. We don't seek war but if they want we will give them hell. You will attack and free the people of the Empire from their Imperialist hegemony and teach them that not to mess with Korea ever again! Glory to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea!" Kim announced before the soldiers start cheering a resounding "Manse!" as the vehicle start powering up.

"Units, board your transport and prepare for battle!" Ordered the North Korean commander as gets into the leading Chonma-Ho II.

Kwon and Min boarded their BTR-60 APC along with the rest of the squad. They never like the vehicle considering how cramped it was.

"Check your weapon, we might have to enter combat immediately after we crossed the gate." His squadleader ordered before he cock his Type-68. Kwon followed the order and start checking his Type-68 the same goes to Min who start checking her SVD.

The expansion force then formed up in wedge formation with MBT and IFV at the front, SPAAG and SAM in the middle and APC in the rear before start moving and disappear into the gate.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The KPA arrive through the gate on a hill with higher mountain at the back and a huge fields in front of them, the commander immediately order his troop to unload from their APC and prepare for combat, distanced war cry can be heard.

"Form up the battle line!" The North Korean commander orders as the infantry supported by several T-62, Chonma Ho and BTR-60 form up a battle line facing the approaching enemy.

"Weapons are free!" The squad leader orders as the BM-21 start firing barrage of rockets over their head. Kwon switch off the safety on his AKM before cocking it, chambering the round.

"Charge!" The commissar ordered as the line start moving forward. The Mi-24s fly over their head firing the 80mm rockets at the enemy. The tanks start firing their main gun as infantry start taking out Imperial soldiers charging with their firepower. Shilkas and Strela start blasting dragon from the sky.

The soldiers finish deploying the ZPU-4 AA machine guns before forming it up in line and aim it at the charging cavalry.

"Fire!" The officer orders as the ZPU start firing, sending barrages of 14.5mm rounds at the cavalry. The 14.5mm were designed to punch through armor of a light vehicle so armored plate and shield was no match for it, the round pierce through them easily. Mowing down the first wave and forcing them to retreat. Arrow are not a problem since most KPA soldiers wore Soviet-styled body armor causing the arrow to ricochets off its metal armor.

Kwon Rush forward hip firing his AKM gunning down several Imperial soldiers before an arrow hit his helmet, knocking him to the ground. A spearman try to finish him off but Kwon manages to dodge it before taking out his Tokarev pistol from its holster and shoot the spearman in the head.

From the Imperial point-of-view. The whole army was in shock as the so called "Steel elephants" attack them with roaring thunders and lightning bolts. Metallic bird raining down thunders and fireballs. Enemy infantry wore brown dress covered by grass and leaves carry crossbows that fire lightning bolt which pierce through armor easily causing the entire army to rout without even a chance to demage their enemy.

"Pull back! Retreat!" The commander ordered before he get on his horse and make a run for it. The whole army routs after only less than 10 minutes of combat.

"Cease fire!" The commissar ordered as the North Korean start reorganizing themselves and digging fortification around the gate. They couldn't kept chasing or they'll be caught in an ambush for sure.

"All division stop advancing and start digging in, I expects our imperialist enemy wouldn't be so happy about us invading their 'sacred hill'." The commissar ordered as the North Korean flag is being raised by several soldiers. The commissar then walks into the command tent with several officers, pilots and a television inside showing JSDF tanks and vehicles driving into the gate.

"As you can see, our forces will sure come in contact with the Japanese. I want you all to make sure that no unnecessary engagement occurs. Colonel Sun, continue with the briefing." The general explained before stepping aside, Sun shows several picture taken by North Korean spies in Japan.

"We expected 5 Japanese battalions armed with second-rate equipment, the Type-74 is quite fragile and our Ch'onma-Ho will have no problem knocking it out. I want airstrip to be built as soon as possible. Everything we talk can't left the room, understood?" Sun explains to the commissar and officers who nods in agreement before leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A day later

Kwon, Min and their squad were sitting beside the hastily made airstrips eating rations. The airstrips were built overnight by the engineer and due to the reliable nature of Soviet and Chinese aircraft. Several MiG-23ML from the 60th Air Fighter Wing were moved from Puk'chang Airbase and this will be KPAF's first flight in the newly established "Pyongyang Special Region." The 60th Air Wing was considered one of North Korea's best second only to the 57th Wing flying the MiG-29B and it recieves average of 100 hours per year, four times the KPAF's average.

"Envy those fly boys." One of Kwon's men comments. "They get to fly around while we sit in that cramped BTR or charge through a wide field." He said as the MiG-23s light up its afterburners.

"Command, this is 1-1 requesting permission to takeoff." The lead pilot radioed the command, the North Korean will be sending three MiG-23s on a patrol, they all carry weapons of maximum combat payload in case of attack.

"1-1 this is command, you are clear to takeoff." Command reply. As soon as the word was heard the pilot set his plane for full thrusts and launch into the sky. With two of his wingmen in their MiG-23s following on his 6.

Kwon was cleaning his AKM when a messenger ran up to him and give him a letter. "It's from General Ryu, he wants to meet you in person."

"Understood I'll be there in five minutes." Kwon replied before the messenger runs off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Command tent

General Ryu Yong-Ho, Commander of the KPA Special Region Army was cleaning his pistol when Kwon enters the tent. Ryu then put the pistol aside and pulls out several files from the drawer.

"1st Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim reporting for duty sir!" Kwon shouted out before he salute the general.

"Take a seat lieutenant." Ryu replies as Kwon pulls the chair out of the table before sitting on it.

"I have a job for you."

"What job can I do in service of the motherland sir!" Kwon replies to Ryu who chuckle a bit before he gives Kwon several files with words "Top-Secret" labeled onto it.

"Your job is to patrol the area, I want you to patrol every inches of land, any fortress, any army, any city I want them." Ryu explains as he show several picture of several city and fortress taken by the UAV.

"Yes sir! Will do sir!" Kwon replies as he start packing up.

"Shik-Kim, you know, you make me remember of myself in my 20s. An ambitious man. I heard that your team were one of KPA's best so show me what you can do."

"Yes sir! Will do sir!" Kwon replied before he salutes Ryu and leave the tent...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The MiGs were flying in formation through the sky when suddenly, two distinctive blips are spotted on their radar screen closing in fast.

"Radar contact! Phantoms! The lead pilot yelled out after he gain visual contact with the two aircrafts. They are Japanese F-4EJ, both fully arm and loaded. The MiGs fly in just right by its side and try to establish contact with the pilots.

"Attention Japanese aircraft, this is lieutenant Han Min-Woo of the Korean People's Airforce. You are violating DPRK territory withdraw, immediately!" The MiG pilot radioed the F-4, no response.

"I repeat, you are violating DPRK territory withdraw immediately!" The pilot try again, still no answer.

"Command, this is 1-1. Requesting permission to open fire." The lead pilot radioed command for order as he continue to persue the F-4s out of the area but the F-4s still didn't response, the pilot could see the F-4's Vulcan start spinning so he take a lock on with the R-60M missile. The situation is very tense as the F-4 also start warming up its engine and one of his wingmen radioed him that he was locked on by the F-4.

"1-1, this is command. Permission denied, I repeat, permission denied. Return to base immediately." The command ordered as the MiGs brake off from the F-4 and disappear into the cloud...


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese Prime Minister Resident, Tokyo, Japan

Prime Minister Motoi Shinzō was awoken, the news that JASDF aircraft came in contact with North Korean MiGs are spreading like wild fire.

"Yes, Motoi here." Motoi said, he was called by the Minister of Defense, Tarō Kano.

"Our satellite detected movement of several KPA division, the MiGs at Puk'chang also disappeared. Had you saw the news? Pyongyang may also have their own Gate too, no they must have one." Kano said as he sent several file to Motoi via mail, showing picture of North Korean troops movement and the list of unit disappeared.

"I suggests we reinforce the Special Region garrison immediately." Kano comments, if the North Korean have their own Gate. JSDF garrison is nowhere ready to counter them.

"I agree, I authorized the deployment of Type-90 tanks and F-15J in the Special Region, let's see how Pyongyang react to this. See you at the meeting Kano, bye." Motoi replies before he hangs up. Motoi sits on the sofa with hands over his head. 'First the Enpire, then the American, now the North Korean. What could possibly be worse.' Motoi start thinking only to be interrupt by the sound of phone ringing.

"Motoi here." He answered the call, this time it's from the DIH, Japanese secret service."

"Pyongyang has decided to return all abductees to us!" The DIH agent said as Motoi grabs for the remote controller and open the TV showing recorded footage of North Korean government spokesman announcing the release of all Japanese citizens kidnapped during the 20th and 21st century.

"The Democratic People's Republic of Korea wishes to return all 235 Japanese citizens abducted during the 20th and 21st century, the Democratic People's Republic of Korea sincerely apologize Japan for the immature and provocative behavior we had committed. The 1st Group will return to Japan by Air Koryo plane on the 30th of August. and will deliver all abductees back to Japan. We are waiting for the Japanese government to response, The Democratic People's Republic of Korea hopes for a more peaceful relation with Japan to bring peace and stability to the region, thank you." Motoi couldn't believe what he had just heard, what happen to North Korea and what do Pyongyang had up their sleeves...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pyongyang, North Korea

Kim and the generals were discussing all night long regarding the confrontation between KPAF MiGs and Japanese Phantoms. It's just only a day and the JSDF and KPA had already came in contact with eachother.

"The Japanese is asking why is our jets flying in the Special Region, it seems that the world still don't know off our Gate's existence. We hoped that the repatriation of Japanese abductees will distracts global opinion from the engagement." An intelligence officer explains to the generals when suddenly, a KPA lieutenant run into the room with several papers in his hand.

"Sir, this report just came last couple of minute. We had reports that Japanese 72nd Tank Regiment armed with Modern Type-90 are being loaded onto the train and will be on the way to Tokyo, that means more than 30 Type-90s. Our Ch'onma-Ho are no match for it. We need to do something fast. Not only that, the 303rd Tatical Fighter Squadron armed with F-15J at Komatsu Airbase also disappear." The lieutenant said as he shows several picture of Type-90 tank loaded onto the train and picture and satellite image of Chitose airbase yesterday compared to today, more than 10 F-15J had disappeared from the base.

"I suggest the movement of our P'okpoong-Ho V, it's designed especially to counter K1 and Type-90. This will allow us to retain advantage on the ground, Konkurs and Kornet will also help." An army general suggests as he show the footage Kornet ATGM fired against Israeli Merkava. The Kornet knocked out several Merkavas in Lebanon and the Type-90's armor is thinner than the Merkava.

"For the F-15J, I suggests moving our S-125 and S-200 or transfer our MiG-29s, but I wouldn't be counting too much on the MiGs. They are old and our pilots lack training compared to theirs and with the modernization of the Pöngae-2(North Korean designation for the S-125.), the F-15 will be an easy target." Airforce commander, Ri Pyong-Chol suggests. "General Ryu had dispatched a recon unit to patrol the area, let's see what they had found."

"Get General Ryu on the line, I want to talk to him a little bit." Kim ordered, General Ryu is one of the best general the KPA has and he is also the one who convinced her to join the military, his loyalty to the DPRK is undoubt and he was loved by the men. She knew he's someone she could trust...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yes my dear leader, I had sent out a recon team to survey the area. I can redirect them to you if you want too." General Ryu replies as he open Kwon's profile and read it out.

"No need to, just tell them that don't engage the Japanese. The war with the South is already bad enough and starting more war would be a foolish move. Can I have information of the team's leader?" Kim replies before asking Ryu back.

"Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim, 29, his mother is a Japanese-Korean who repatriate to the DPRK in the 80s. His father, an army sergeant, die in the border clash with the South in the 90s. Personally, He was one of my best men. I know him better than he knew himself, he's a loyal and ambitious man with undying loyalty to the DPRK and tendency to accomplish his mission, no matter what it takes." Ryu explains as he writes report regarding the deployment of S-125 and S-200 batteries over the Gate.

"That's good to hear general, keep in contact with him and tell him to work harder. We are depending on him for the upcoming offensive operation." Kim ordered before she hang up, Ryu put the phone away before staring through the window as several KPA soldiers were deploying S-125 and S-200 missile into position to assists the already deployed S-75 missiles. The KPA had learned lesson from Iraq and Serbia "Be quick or be dead." North Korea's policy against Japanese air power is by deploying a massive number of modernized SAM system assisted by overwhelming amount of anti-aircraft guns and MANPADS.

"I am thankful that Ju-Ae knew that messing with the west can mean disaster. What do you think lieutenant? How is this country now?" Kwon said to himself before turning around to asks his aide's opinion.

"I don't know about politics general, but I'm ready to sacrifice my life for Korea and the people at anytime." The lieutenant replies. The general, satisfied with the answer simply sit down on his table and go back to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 miles from Italica, 40 miles from Alnus

The KPA recon team were stopping for a rest near the highway, the convoy composed of a BRDM-2, a UAZ-469 and another BTR-40 fitted with quad-mounted ZPU-4 guns. Kwon was discussing with his second in command 2nd Lieutenant Lee Yong-Soo.

"If we continues on schedule we should be at the city by evening." Kwon said as he point at the map showing Italica and the rest of the explored world. Their plan is to report Italica's defenses back to the KPA command, the offensive will begin on the 13th of September so the team is working hard as KPA deploy more and more troops over the Gate.

"Report came from command that Japanese recon team had left Alnus last hour, command confirmed three vehicles, a Komatsu LAV, a Type-73 Light truck and a Toyota high mobility. All of them are light vehicle and are no match for our BRDM and BTR." Lee explains when suddenly, they felt an unnaturally high current of wind coming their way, followed by a loud roaring screech.

"Dragon! Evasive maneuvers!" Kwon ordered his men as he and Im hop into the UAZ as the car drive away from the road just a few second before the road erupts into flame as the dragon swoop low and burn out the entire road, anything living there is completely incinerated. The special thing that differs this dragon from the others was the fact that this one is a flame dragon and the fact that its right hand had been blown off...

"Shoot that motherfucker!" Kwon yelled as the KPA open fire on the dragon with everything they have, all of which bounced off the dragon's thick skin.

"Chul-Soo give me the Strela!" Lee ordered as hid men, Private Kang Chul-Soo gives him a loaded Strela-2M MANPADS. Lee then took aim at the dragon before fire, but the rocket gone askew and crash into the field.

"Fire the RPG!" Min ordered as the KPA soldier nearby named Private Sun Myong-Il fire the RPG-7 at the dragon, the warhead hit its tail causing it to lose balance. It then let lose a loud screech before it breathes flame at Sun, his body is on fire as several soldiers try to put out the flame.

"Hang in there Myong-Il, don't die on me!" Sun's squadmate, Private Ri Hye-Bin said to Sun who was screaming in agony as she rubs the blanket all over his body to put out the flame."

"Shoot it in the fucking eye!" Kwon ordered as the ZPU concentrate its fire on the dragon's eye, sending a 14.5mm armor piercing shell directly through its eyes. Completely blinding it.

"Far enough! Take it out!" Kwon ordered as Lee finish reloading his Strela and took aim before fire, sending the warhead directly toward its head before blowing it up. The dragon's headless body then crash into the field with a loud thud and an overwhelming amount of dust.

"Yong-Soo casualties report."

"We suffered one wounded and no dead, Myong-Il was burned badly and we wouldn't make it without medical assistance. I suggests that we call in an air evac for him." Lee answers.

"That's a go Lieutenant. Command, this is 3-4 come in." Kwon replied before he start contacting the command.

"3-4, this is command over."

"We had engaged with the dragon and we have wounded, we requests immediate med-evac. We half of our abmmunition to kill it so we also need a resupply as well." Kwon describe the situation to the command.

"Where's your location now 3-4."

"At sector G39."

"Roger that 3-4, medical team are being dispatch to your location, standby..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutes later

Two North Korean Mi-8 landed near the convoy before several KPA rushes out aiming their weapons at the surrounding, the medic inside the helicopter start waving his hand as a signal after the area is secured.

"Alright, Hye-Bin help me." Min called out as she and Ri help lifting the stretcher with Sun lying on top of it. "Go! Go! Go!" Kwon ordered as the two start running towards the helicopter, Put the stretcher on the helo before stepping off. Meanwhile, Kwon was discussing about the resupplying of his unit.

"Everything you want is inside those crates, use them wisely. We are now facing refugees crisis at our Gate and the Japanese can easily spot us. We can't run anymore aerial resupply, the Japanese radar will be functional by nightfall and we can't risk being spotted. Don't forget to destroy the crates, they have KPA stars on it and we can't risk." The Captain explains to Kwon as several crates were dropped from the second Mi-8. The captain then give Kwon a single box of matches. "That's one of our last box, use it wisely."

"Alright, I have to leave now. We can't let the condition get worse." The captain said before he get into the chopper as Kwon steps away from the helicopter.

"You will be fine, see you at the base." Ri give a farewell to Sun as the helicopter lifted and disappear into the clouds.

"Lieutenant, everything had been loaded onto the vehicle. We have enough food, supply and ammunition to last a week of combat." Min reports to Kwon just as he takes out his cigar and lights it up.

"It's 6 in the evening already and I don't want a night patrol, we will stop here and wait. Organize a guard and start issuing the ration. The men will have to eat after all they had gone through." Kwon ordered as the soldiers start building tents and lighting fire. The vehicles were formed up in circle around the camp to provide cover.

"Lieutenant, report from command said that the reason that the dragon's wing was blown off is because the Japanese engaged them before us. The news is being a huge headline in the media. The Japanese shoot it with the RPG and blown its hand off." The radioman. Report said that the Japanese return to Alnus after the battle. They seems to have refugee problem just like us."

"That's nice to hear Private, tell them that we're stopping at sector G42 and that we will return to patrol the area by morning." Kwon replied before the soldiers runs off to find a better signal.

"Alright, Hye-Bin and Yong-Soo will be on the first shift. Wake me up if it's my turn." Kwon ordered before he go to sleep...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you seeing the same thing as me Kano?" Prime Minister Motoi asks after he was showed the footage of North Korean military movement.

"Several MiG-29s at Sunchon disappear overnight, yesterday footage showed that these position used to be filled with SAM batteries but now, not even a single battery can be see. More than that, we detect this." The DIH officer said before he pass a picture of an unknown gate right in downtown Pyongyang. "Pyongyang said that this's one of their construction project but it looks incredibly similiar to our Ginza Gate. Several North Korean MBTs had been spotted near it, watch towers and barbed wire had been erected here, here and here."

"If this's the Gate, compare it with the movement in the pass couple of day. 5 JSDF Battalions will be facing at least 5 KPA division, 50,000 soldiers, fully armed and ready to strike us at any moment"

"That's it, I'm taking this to the UN, gather every evidence we have. We must forced Pyongyang to tell the truth. And we will force them to tell that infront of the whole world..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Japan's taking it to the UN, North Korea is preparing for an offensive operation and the Empire is simply powerless against them. Reviews and suggestion are always welcomed. Good luck and see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AznMagicman: Everyone hope North Korea will be like that in the future.**

 **Trainalf: The NKSOF will appear in a certain chapter. For now I will start re-reading my story but don't be to harsh though. I'm learning it.**

 **MODERN ARMED FORCES: Su-30 confirmed but I still have to consider the Armata...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puk'chang Concentration Camp, Puk'chang, North Korea

The prison guards were beating the prisoners when a UAZ jeep, accompanied by a dozens of bus and ambulances drive into the camp. Out from the UAZ is a KPA Lieutenant as he walks toward the camp leader.

"It's a message for you sir." The lieutenant said before he give the camp leader the letter, its so ealed with a stamp labeled "Direct Order from the Supreme Leader" The camp leader read them before putting it inside his breast pocket.

"Summon all guards and prisoners, now! Release everyone from the cell and halt all working activity." He ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 minutes later

Every prisoners and guards were present infront of the podium, the camp leader pulls out the letter and read it aloud.

"Listen up! Directive Order no.2383 has been approved by Comrade Kim Ju-Ae yesterday. From now on, all concentration camps will be closed and all its prisoners to be return to their hometown. From this minute on, you had redeem yourself for the DPRK and will be welcomed by with open hands. We allow three hours of washing and packing up, those who are from the Southern provinces register here, those from the west there and those from the East and the North over there. Get your share of food, water and medical supply from there. From now on this camp will be renamed Kaechon POW camp and will house Imperial soldiers who were captured during their unjustified attack on Pyongyang. Dismiss!" The camp leader announces as the barbed wire barricading the camp from the Taedong River were cut open by the guard. The crowds start cheering in joy and through the gap into the river and start washing up.

"Han Soo-Hyok, from Hyangsan sir." One of the prisoner said to a soldier as he registers his name and hometown into the book, the soldiers then take out a piece of paper and stamped it before handing it over to the recently freed man.

"Sign this and you are good to go. Bus no.23 go to Hyangsan, keep that paper well." The soldier said before the man walks toward the bus and get into it. A another group of three prisoners who he thought were family walk toward the soldier and show him their ID.

"Ri Sun-Mi and Ri Chol-Ok from Wonsan...Wait, who's the girl you are holding?" The soldier asks as he look at a young girl in worn out prisoner uniform.

"That's my daughter, Ri Min-Ah, she was born in the camp 7 years ago." The man replies as the soldier take out another piece of paper and a glass filled with ink onto the table before saying "Get her fingerprint and you're done here." The girl unhesitantly put her hand into the glass before pressing it on the paper, the soldier then writes the girl's document before giving the paper to the father.

"Alright, you are clear to go." The soldier said as the father carries his daughter in his hand before walking toward the bus. North Korea had finally regain its honor after being labeled by the whole world as "Terrorist State"...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Russian Arms Expo 20XX

Yearly arms expo arranged by the Russian government has always came under interest of various nations and North Korea is no exception.

"What you are looking at is our new upgrade to the T-90 called the T-90MS2, new ERA, modernized FCS and new 2A82 main gun from the Armata." The guide explains to the generals from various nations, the new T-90 had came under many nation's interest as they struggle to modernized their armed forces.

"How much do this tank cost?" A Thai general asks.

"The cost range from 7 to 14 million dollars." The word from the Russian guide have the North Korean general to reconsider, despite UN lifted arm embargo on North Korea and the fact that the nation is opening up to the world and undergoing economic reform. North Korea simply doesn't have enough money to purchase the T-90MS, let alone maintaining them...

"Is it possible that Russia sell us the upgrade for our P'okpoong-Ho instead?" The KPA general asks.

"That's impossi..." The guide replied when suddenly, a Russian army lieutenant walk in and whisper something in Russian to the guide.

"General, this is Lieutenant Romanov. The Russian government is willing to talk regarding the technology transfer. He will be guiding you from now on." The guide explains to the general. The lieutenant then proceed to lead the KPA General into a room. There, another Russian army general is waiting with a single sheet of paper on the table.

"The Russian Federation had agreed on a secret deal with the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and we are willing to share our technology with you. Sign this and we are done." The Russian general said. And with a swipe of pen, The KPA is in for a massive modernization...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dear Leader...can I asks you something?" The general asks Kim as he was in contact with her at the hotel.

"Yes, sure."

"Why did the Russian agreed on selling their latest weapon system to us, the T-90MS2, the Su-35, the T-72BM3 and modernization of every equipment in KPA arsenal. And what's the secret deal after all?"

"Nothing, I just told them that Korea will exert pressure on Japan if they try to export resources they found over the Gate. Russia will do whatever it takes to prevent their economy from outright destruction. Japan's resources can be deadly to the world's economy. I also promise that the DPRK will only use the resources domestically. Impressive job their by the way general, most impressive. Keep in contact with the Russian, they will surely have some of their own agenda." Kim said before she hung up...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the Gate

Kwon wakes up inside a tent, He had done his guard shift around midnight. He slowly stands up before going outside, almost everyone is outside cooking and preparing themselves for the day...

"Still sleepy Shik-Kim, you are like a schoolgirl on her first day at school." Min said jokingly as Kwon finsisted dismantling the tent and put it inside his backpack.

"I wonder who that schoolgirl is? The one that sleep in middle of a class and got thrown at by a chalk stick?" Kwon replies to Min who face palms embarrassingly knowing her shameful action in the past.

"Joke aside though, we have a huge task ahead of us. First, patrol the surrounding area for any Imperial troops presence. Second, map roads and highway for the 45th Armored Battalion to use in the offensive and finally, survey Italica's defenses for the Army Command. Packed up, we will be leaving in 5 minutes." Kwon brief his men as they scramble to collect their gears before forming up in line, some of them still have their uniform unfinished. Not something unexpecting though since they are conscripts, some as young as 18.

"Alright...let's go." Kwon said as the lead BRDM drives onto the highway, followed by the rest of the convoy. The North Korean want to be in and out of Italica before the Japanese arrive...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Resident of North Korean UN Representative, New York, USA

The representative were reading files sent from Pyongyang. The UN Meeting regarding the Gate will begin in a few hours and he don't want to miss anything.

"The Chinese and the Russian had already promised to assist us in the meeting. Pyongyang's Gate existence is now declassified and the Korean government will officially announce its existence soon." The representative read Kim's letter as one of his aide walk in "The car is waiting for you sir."

"Let's do this..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry if the Story didn't progress as much as it should. Final exam is coming to Thailand and I have to study:(


	5. Chapter 5

**Announcement!: After all the complaints I had received regarding the absence of the Chinese People's Liberation Army. I had made a decision, after I'm finished with this fic and Gate: The Rising Sun. I will make a new fic named GATE: And thus the PLA fought there. It will take around 3-4 months so please be patience and enjoy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Bruto22: In canon Russia was scared shitless of Japan exporting their resources. That alone will cripple the Russian economy to the point that Russia can go bankrupt. Hell, they even considered nuking the Gate with one of their SLBM. Having North Korea to keep Japan in check is more than a help for Russia. So they in turn give some of their most advanced weapons to the DPRK and also volunteer to upgrade and train the KPA for modern combat. And Russia is totally self-sufficient, I don't see the need of DPRK exporting resources to them. The Chinese is another story though.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UN Meeting Hall, New York, USA

The hall was filled with hundreds of representatives gathered for the meeting regarding Japan's Gate and its accusation of North Korea Gate's existence.

"The State of Japan accused the Democratic People's Republic of Korea of hiding the existence of Gate in Pyongyang. Do you have any excuse to denies this accusation?" The UN official asks the North Korean representative.

"The Democratic People's Republic of Korea don't have any excuse and we said infront of the world that there's a Gate in Pyongyang." The North Korean representative answered, camera flashes filled the hall as the photographers start taking pictures of the North Korean representative. That's when the Russian representative stands up and says.

"The Russian Federation recognizes DPRK's sovereignty over the Gate, the Russian Federation will support the DPRK with weapons, fuel and supply it needs for combat against the Empire."

"Th-the Gate must come under UN control." The Japanese representative argues, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

"If Korea is to hand over the Gate to the UN, so must Japan. It will not be fair if one country can keep the Gate while the other had to share it." The word from the North Korean representative shakes the Japanese to the core, they don't want the North Korean around, but the Russian and Chinese support had dig a huge trap and Japan foolishly walk down into it.

"The Special Region is still a war zone though and it would be dangerous for the UN to dispatches peacekeepers into the Gate. I think you all should wait for us to clean up first before sending in humanitarian aid for the refugees. Who agreed on this?" The North Korean representative asks the participants of the meeting from nearly 200 countries.

"I agreed, we should just let Japan and the DPRK take care of it before we sent in the aid." The Pakistani representative spoke out after a minute of thought. This was soon followed by China, Russia, the United Kingdom, France, Thailand, Brazil, Canada and even the United States.

"Then the consensus has been made...The DPRK and Japan will be securing the Gate world from any hostile forces and insurgency first, then we will sent in the aids to the refugees. The next meeting is on tomorrow 8 A.M, regarding the Energy Crisis. Dismiss!" The UN official announces as the representatives start leaving the room. North Korea had manages to gain support from the international community and put Japan in check with the UN's rules. There's nothing that can prevent the DPRK to complete its mission in the Gate anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside Italica

The KPA had just arrived and start mapping Italica's defenses. By using a nearby forest, they are impossible to see without special Night Vision or infrared.

"It looks like there's a battle here just a moment before we arrive. I mean, look at all those corpses." Lee said as he saw the ruined cities with dead corpses littered the field through his binoculars.

"Any defenses?" Kwon asks Lee increase the magnification of the binocular to gain a better image of the city.

"Watchtowers on the wall, archers and ballista on guard. I also saw several spearman and what looks to be dismounted Knights...Wait, sir! something is coming down the road!" Lee reports before Kwon looks through his own binoculars and saw JSDF team coming down the road.

"The Japanese, tell the men to get ready." Kwon ordered as the soldiers prepare their weapons. The JSDF convoy stop right infront of the city's gate, a single JSDF soldiers walk over from his vehicle to the city's gate where an unknown figure walks up to him and they start talking something he couldn't hear.

"What are they doing?" Kwon asks, his head stick into the binoculars.

"I don't know, looks like they had a conversation..wait. The Japanese are moving into the city!" Min reports as the Gate opened and allow JSDF convoy to get inside.

"Let me think a moment, this city had been sieged, the city's defenses must be on an all-time low, I bet that they allow the JSDF in to help them faith the enemy. Whoever they are, they are definitely not the Imperial Army. Their uniforms looks worn out and body armor is rare." Lee suggests his idea as the JSDF troops start manning position over the wall, they wore green uniform and helmet different to the KPA with brown tunic and camouflage vest.

Kwon was thinking of what to do when the radioman walks in, tapped his back twice, gaining his attention.

"Command said that our Gate's existence had recently been declassified and the International community had already learnt of it, they also said that we are clear to show ourself to the Japanese, should we do that sir?" The radioman said, reporting the situation to the lieutenant.

"Damn, I hate politics. Always so complicated...Anyway, we will not show ourselves to the Japanese yet. We will wait for the night and then, as the enemy attack the city. We will strike...Private, call for reinforcement. Japanese tactics usually involves aircrafts and helicopters. Tell them we need a lot of AA weapons and fighters just in case. Also, tanks and BTR were almost invincible to anything they have. All-in-all, tell them to send an armored unit with AA cover." Kwon ordered before the radioman runs off to contact the command. The DPRK will go all-out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

North Korean Airbase

MiG-21s and Su-25s were preparing to takeoff, the ground forces had already left three hours ago and the Airforce is sending in three Frogfoots and 2 Il-28, escorted by five MiG-21s and two MiG-29. The pilots were being briefed by the flight leader about the mission and to make sure everything is ready.

Alright, Italica is here 60 miles from our base. The MiG will be protecting the Sukhoi and Ilyushin from any dragons or Japanese fighters while the Sukhoi proceeds to wipe out the bandits. Any question?" The wing leader briefs his men just as the ground crew finished loading 3000kg bomb and a clips of 23mm rounds onto the Il-28.

"What should we do in case we are intercepted by Japanese jets?" A MiG-21 pilot asks, due to the previous UN sanctions imposed on North Korea, the KPAF pilots lacks training and experience compared to their JASDF counterparts and with the old MiG-21PFM model they are flying in make them lost confidence.

"Try to force a turn fight, both the F-15 and F-4 had poor maneuverability. Our MiGs are totally superior in dogfight, keep low and don't panic. Anymore questions?...Good, let's go." The Wing leader answered before the pilots start running for their aircrafts.

"Control Tower, this is Storm-lead. Requesting permission to takeoff." The wing leader radioed the control tower as he taxied his MiG-29 down the runway.

"Storm-Lead, you are clear to takeoff."

Upon hearing the answer from the control tower, the wing leader lighted up his afterburners and quickly get airborne, other plane soon followed and they form up in formation before disappear into the sunset...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **I just want to say that thank you you all for following this story and please stayed tune for more chapter. See you soon. Phuripat out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Italica

The KPA watch as the city garrison and the JSDF fends off the bandits, the gate was breached and the bandits are storming through it like floods. The JSDF will surely be overwhelmed if no help were to arrive.

"Should we go now? The city is about to be overruned!" Lee asks as the bandits climbs up the ladder and start engaging in melee combat with the city's defender.

"No, we will wait for the bombers." Kwon replied, he don't want to be caught in a crossfire and ended up lying dead in the field when the bombs start falling.

"But si..."

"No but sergeant! They should be here any minute now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The KPAF formation was approaching the city when two distinctive blips were spotted on their radar, followed by dozens more.

"Radar contact! two enemy fighters closing in 3 o'clock, closing in at Mach 1.2...Multiple helos, 8...10...12 more!" A MiG-29 pilot reports as two blips were coming right strait for them.

"64 and 65 continue escorting the bombers, the rest follow me!" The wing leader ordered as MiG-29s and MiG-21s breaks off fromthe main formation and fly strait toward the incoming aircrafts.

"Alright, we are ready to drop out payloads." The Il-28's pilot radioed through the comm as he aims down the sight before dropping a 3000kg bomb directly on the field infront of the city.

"Bombs away, return to base..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itami and the other were fighting a battle for their life when the field infront of the city explodes violently, killing everyone standing on it, bullet flashes soon followed from inside the tree line as the KPA tanks and armored vehicle start firing at any bandits they saw.

"Attack!" Kwon ordered as he and his men rushed out of the tree line into the recently bombed field, firing their weapons wildly at the charging bandits.

Meanwhile the North Korean MiGs had gained visual contacts with the unidentified aircrafts, they are F-15J of the JASDF flying in escort of the helicopter formation. The North Korean fighters fly by the helicopters, gaining the JSDF's attention.

"Command, this is Hunter-3, North Korean fighters spotted. I also saw Shilkas and MBTs moving up the road!" The OH-1 Ninja pilot reports as he saw KPA armored unit coming down the road through his night vision equipment.

"Roger that Hunter-3. Command to all Hunter elements, the KPA had been declared non-hostile. Do not engage unless fired upon, focus on the bandits." The command replied as the AH-1 pilots manage to took a lock onto one of the bandits' cavalry charging at the KPA.

"Roger that command. Alright, you heard the man. Let's do this! Fire!" The team leader said as the Cobra launched its TOW missile which fly straits toward the wall and explodes in middle of a group of bandits, knocking them off their fleets and killed anyone in its path.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cavalry charges incoming!" A Pokpung-Ho tank commander reports as he saw massive amount of cavalry charging at him and his tank.

"Shilka, you had your target. 2 o'clock, 400 meters away and closing in, fire when ready." The unit leader ordered as the Shilka's gunner aims down their sight, before sending barrages of 23mm rounds towards the bandits. Mowing them down like grass, those who manages to survive were destroyed by the Pokpung-Ho's 125mm HE rounds.

"All units start surrounding the city, assist the recon team, deploy the infantry." The leader continued as the infantry start leaving their BTRs before rushing towards the city.

The Japanese helicopters also arrive and start firing at the bandits, along with North Korean armored attack, the bandits stand no chance...

"Attention to all bandits, surrender or be destroyed...This is your last chance. You have three seconds! ONE! TWO!" The Japanese pilot announces through the loudspeakers before the bandits suddenly thrown their weapons away out of fear before raising their hands into the sky. "We surrender!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kwon and the rest of his team were resting on the rubble of the wall alongside Itami's team, after a 2 hours long ordeal of rounding up prisoners and taking care of dead body littered the city they will need some rest.

"Damn...rounding up prisoners is more tiring than the fucking battle itself." Min comments as she takes her KPA helmet off to let the air in.

"Well that's how it is." Kwon replied "Now I knew how the logistics feel after all the mess we left." He continued before turning to Itami "The same for you guys right?" He said in English, gaining Itami's attention.

"Yep, sucks to be them."

"Nice to meet you then, I'm Lieutenant Itami Yoji. Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. It seems like we have stay with each other for a long time so let's be friend and not shoot each other." Itami said to Kwon as he offered him a handshake.

"Yeah sure, I'm Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim, Korean People's Army. Nice to meet you." Kwon replies before he shakes Itami's hand. And thus begin the great adventure of the joint Japanese-North Korean team in the GATE world...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokyo-Pyongyang Hotline

Kim was talking to Motoi regarding the Gate's situation.

"Believe me Mr. Prime Minister, the DPRK never intended harm against you and your nation. In fact we had the same problem. You had the US breathing on your neck forcing you to allow their forces through the Gate, the Chinese and Russian also want their troops in the Gate. Surely you wouldn't want 500,000 PLA soldiers storming your capital. We didn't want US soldiers in middle of Pyongyang either. So I came up with an offer."

"What is it?" Motoi asks, wondering what will the new North Korean leader has to offer.

"My offer is, that we have mutual benefit in preventing the superpowers from invading our country. So we will form an alliance with eachhother, Both militarily and economically. The superpowers will surely try to grab the Gate for themselves after we finished off the Empire. So, we will make it seems that the Imperial Army is attacking relentlessly with human waves attack, faked footage of artillery barrage and air strikes. Make it seems that the Imperial army is totally limitless but we can still held them at bay so that will scared the superpowers. China is suffering from population decline, US and Russia had their hands full in the Middle East and Ukraine. They wouldn't risk fighting another war now." Kim explains to Motoi.

"That sounds reasonable enough, Madam President. The State of Japan is more than glad to be friend with the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, let's settle our differences aside and cooperate."

"Thank you Mr Prime Minster, bye." Kim said before she hung up. After decades of provocations and sanctions, Japan and North Korea settled the difference aside and came together to fight a common enemies and benefits...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

**ATP: We're almost their, just wait for a little bit longer.**

 **Amir Loqman: Sorry for the late of reply but if South Korea decided to invade the North then North Korean massive artillery force will turn them into a third world economy again by shelling Seoul. The South will sure have their part in the story mostly diplomatically not militarily. please be patience and enjoy.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diplomatic Mission

Kwon sighs as he, Lee and Min walked out of the mansion. Princess Pina's Rose Order Knight had arrived at the city and demanded explanation on why there're JSDF and KPA troops walking around. Fortunately nobody died as Princess Pina intervene and ease the situation before it turns into a shooting gallery. The only casualties in this engagement is the knight named Bozes who were slapped in the face by Pina for disobeying order and Itami who were hit in the head by the sword's blunt. The three party had agreed on dividing Italica into three parts, the North to the DPRK, the east to Japan and the west remained under Imperial control.

"Damn those short-tempered Imperial, they never understand anything unless their master said them to do so." Kwon sighs as he and his men walks towards the commander's tent. General Ryu had requested their presence and he was on the way. Kwon opened the tent and walks in. General Ryu was siting at his desk with two files of documents on it.

"Lieutenant, you did a great job surveying the area for our forces. Command were pleased and here they are sending you on a new mission check it out." General Ryu said as Kwon and Min picks up the files and start reading.

"ME to escort Korean delegates to Japan?!" Kwon said in disbelief. "Excuse me general, there must be some mistake about this, I couldn't..."

"There's no mistake here lieutenant, everything is correct. YOU will lead the escort of DPRK's ambassador to Japan. The reason? YOU are probably the only one in the entire division who knew jackshit about Japan. Your mother came from Japan so she probably told you something about the country. You will also be on a mission as DPRK's witnesses on the killing of the dragon. That dragon used to attacked a village under JSDF control and kill something like 80 civvies. The Japanese assembly called for witness of a JSDF Recon team leader named "Itami Yoji". After they heard that we had already killed the dragon they demanded the commander of the team that killed the dragon which in this case is you."

"But I can'..."

"The Supreme Leader picked you personally." General Ryu's words shake Kwon to the core. "You know what great opportunity awaits you? You saved Kumsusan from destruction, you killed the dragon, you led KPA advance into Italica. These are more than enough to award you with Heroes of the Republic. You were a huge public figure back in the Republic. Soldiers and cadets talk about how they want to be like 'Great Comrade Kwon' and you knew what does September the 9th means right?"

"September 9th, the formation of the DPRK...What does that have to do with me?"

"There will be a ceremony to award medals and decorations to soldiers who did great deeds to the republic. From what I heard from my friend in the committee, YOU are on the top of the list. Heroes of the Republic, Order of Kim Il-Sung, Order of National Flag 1st Class, Order of Soldier's Honor 1st Class, Order of Military Service Honour 1st Class. You will have more medals than many generals! And these will be broadcast all over the country. You sure don't want to take the opportunity?" General Ryu asks Kwon for the second time as he takes out two small boxes from one of the drawer. On top of the box wrote "Korean People's Army Ground Forces"

"I'll do it." Kwon answered without a second thought. Satisfied at the answer, Ryu opened both boxes simultaneously showing rank insignia. The first was colored gold with a red line in the middle with four silver stars on them, symbol of a captain..

"Congratulations, you're now a Captain. Now packed up, the ambassador will arrive in a few hours. Here're your passports. Don't lose it. You can now leave." General said as he handed Kwon his rank insignias, followed by three North Korean passport. The three picked it up, salute the general and leave the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So you, Lieutenant Lee and Yae-Sol are going to Japan?" Ri asks as the soldiers in Kwon's squad start looking at their commander after they saw new rank insignias on their commander's shoulder.

"I'm afraid yes, command had been dead serious about this. I'll be on mission to escort Korean representatives to Japan. They also sent me as a witness to the killing of the dragon. About that, how is Myong-Il now?

"He's recovering at the military hospital in Pyongyang, but he's second and third degree burn all over his back. He's honorably discharged from wounds and will at least live off pension for the rest of his life. I called him 3 hours ago and he said hat he's doing just well. I'm not sure how much I can believe him though, he's always a tough type." Ri answered her commander's question as Min in her KPA dress uniform carried three bags and piled it up infront of the squad. "Here's the luggages you told me to carried, the ambassador should be here any minute now."

"Thank you corporal. You too Hye-Bin, I'll see if I can organize you all a leave to meet your family and friends back in the Republic. Oh and tell Myong-Il that he'll be missed." Kwon thanked Ri before he, Lee and Min walk away towards the mansion seek a limousine with North Korean flags infront of it entered the city and headed right towards the mansion. The three immediately start running down the road trying not to miss the greatest opportunity in their life...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Mansion

The three were surprised as they saw princess Pina and her aide in Imperial diplomat dressing walking down the stairs toward the awaited limo. "General, where is the princess going?" Kwon asks General Ryu as he put his luggage onto the UAZ-469 nearby.

"The princess will be visiting Tokyo and Pyongyang, just in time for the military parade. She had made this decision just minutes ago after she heard that the Itami guy will be summoned by the Japanese parliament. By the way Shik-Kim." General Ryu said as he handed Kwon a file filled with North Korean 5,000₩ bank notes. "It's from the Supreme Leader, give them a good time." General Ryu said before he walks away. Kwon sighs before he hopped onto the UAZ at the rear of the convoy.

"Alright, let's...What the hell are you doing here?!" Kwon asks as he saw Itami, along with Lelei and Kurata walking towards their UAZ. "Sorry, but can you please take her with you?" Itami asks pleadingly as Lelei looks at the car curiously. To

"Shouldn't you have your own car for this?"

"We used to but one of it broke down and we were forced to cramp everyone inside the remaining vehicles but that's still not enough so I have to put her here. Now can you please take her with you for the trip? There's a lot of space left."

"*sigh* Fine, hop aboard little girl." Kwon said as Lelei hops onboard the UAZ sitting at the rear of the UAZ near the mounted machine gun. Lee then hit the gas and start driving down the road, while following the limousine closely.

"All vehicles maintain course, headed 2-9-0 down the road. ETA to Alnus, 20 minutes." The radio blabbers as a JSDF AH-1 Cobra flyover the convoy to provide escort.

"Roger that." Lee replied as he continues driving down the road. Lelei was looking at the so called "Radio" and kept staring at it for at least 10 minutes until Min run out of patience and decided to asks the girl.

"Um...Why are you looking at the radio little girl?"

"It's interesting."

"How's the radio interesting?" Lee asks from behind the driver seat as he continues driving.

"You can just speak into it and the message will be delivered. How can you do that?"

"Well, the radio is just like a Homing Pigeon. Except that it's more easy and you don't send anything in physical form, it's an electronic signal." Kwon explains to the girl as the radio let out a short static noise.

"What is electronic signal." Lelei asks, Kwon don't know what to say to her so he just..."Listen, I'm not really well-verse with these. You can ask Itami if you wanted to, I'm sure he'll be able to answer your question." (Itami snezes out "Who just mentioned me?")

"Anyway, it seems we're here now." Lee said as the convoy drive onto a hill, showing a full-view of Alnus and its JSDF base.

"Welcome to Alnus..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9 Hours later

North Korean ambassador's office, Alnus

"Kwon, Lee and Min were sitting in the ambassador's office. After a seven hours long negotiation between Japanese and North Korean officials and another two hours sitting inside the office. They will need to rest.

"You three can go now, I will work here for about an hour more, here's the key for your room. The number's 120." The ambassador, Jung Hak-Soo said as he handed the three soldiers key set for their room.

"Thank you for caring about us sir but who will protect you if the Japanese try anything?" Kwon asks the ambassador as he handed the key back only for it to be put back in his hand by the ambassador.

"They won't try anything, I just got message from Pyongyang that we has just made a deal with the Japanese and that there's nothing to worry...But if thing goes down, I still have this." The ambassador said as he show the Makarov pistol hidden inside his suit. The three takes the key, saluted their VIP before they left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On their way to the room, they saw Itami carrying Lelei in his hands walking down the walkway towards a room.

"Wait...That's Itami and the little girl on our car!" Min called out as Itami disappear behind the row of buildings.

"Don't tell me that...Aw shit, Follow them! That pervert had gone too far this time!" Kwon said as the three start following Itami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three had traced Itami to one of the building, they could heard heavy breathing inside the room...

"Is he really doing it?!" Lee asks as he put his hand on the door's handle. "You ready?" He asks as a final confirmation, Kwon and Min nods as they lean onto the wall ready to move in.

Lee slid the door open before moving inside with Kwon and Min following him, they saw Itami sleeping on the floor while Lelei was sleeping on the bed, the three sigh in relief after knowing that isn't what they expected.

"Let's go to our room then, this's nothing to worry about." Kwon said as the three walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

State Security Department Headquarters, Pyongyang, North Korea

In a conference room in the headquarters, high-ranking officials gathered at the meeting after the information sent by both the Russian and Chinese intelligence about American attack on the Imperial ambassadors.

"These were information sent by Russian FSB and Chinese MSS, the Americans were planning to kidnap Imperial ambassadors." A young agent said as the projector shows the image of American CIA agent in Tokyo arming themselves with automatic firearms and PDW.

"Our agents in Japan also reports the increasing amount of CIA's manpower in Japan, so we have a solid evidence that the Americans will attack. I suggests that we send covert agents to protect the ambassadors and our men."

"But the Japanese surely wouldn't be happy about this, the Japanese will also undoubtedly have tight security around the building. Wouldn't our agents be labeled as hostiles by the Japanese?"

"Doesn't matter, this is about national pride and our ability to protect our people overseas. If couldn't protect our people, then we shouldn't call ourselves an intelligence agency. The American will surely strike some deal with the Japanese for the reduction of security. The US is Japan's ally after all. Alright let's get to work, notice the Japanese branch, tell them to prepare for combat. Send the agents from Taiwan to Japan immediately. We can't afford to lose this..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

**ATP: Don't worry, I have a plan for that bastard.**

 **Bruto22: Which treaty were you talking about? If it's the Division of Italica Japan wouldn't be viewed as a protectorate since the city were divided equally into three parts. If you talked about the Japanese/North Korean-Empire Peace Treaty, if the Empire attack a Japanese diplomatic party the Japanese public would be enraged too. Not only North Koreans were allowed to cry for war after all. I can't see how can Japan be viewed as a protectorate/vassal.**

 **Jokun: You will have to see in the next chapter.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Narita International Airport, Narita, Japan

(Insert Theme: Berlin File OST by Jo Yeong-Wook)

A Korean backpacker walks slowly toward the immigration sector in the Japanese International Airport. He gave the officer his South Korean passports. The immigration officer compared the fingerprints and the face of the man in the passport to the real one before stamping his passport and handed it back. "What's your purpose for entering Japan?"

"Tourism." The man replies as the immigration officer open the barrier. "Welcome to Japan, enjoy your stay."

The man then proceed to walks out of the airport. There, a car was waiting for him with a smoking man inside. The man get on the car before the driver drive down the road and left the airport.

"I never thought they would send the legendary Pyo Jong‑Seong of the mighty Supreme Guard Command on this mission." The driver said as Pyo takes a silenced Baretta M9 pistol from the rear seat before hiding it inside his coat. The car was approaching the city as the driver gave Pyo the map of the Onsen.

"Anyway It's nice to have you here, we had already informed the ambassador about the attack, they are tightening up the security. We also have a Heroes of the Republic to protect, that army lieutenant who led the defense of Kumsusan. He and his subordinates were on a mission in Japanese. The ambassador had informed them already about the attack, they will be coming to our safe house tomorrow for weapons and equipment. The Supreme Leader also informed us that 'Don't fail.'"

"As the dear leader wish." Pyo said as the car drive down the road and disappear into the tunnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alnus, Japan-Empire border

Kwon, Lee and Min were waiting infront of the GATE, they finally had been allowed to enter Japan. The ambassador were on the way as they saw a Mitsubishi Type-73 Light Truck coming their way.

"Whatever, remember what what the ambassador told us? He told us to keep our eyes peeled for any American attack, the SSD are participating in this but they haven't informed the Japanese yet." Lee said, repeating the Ambassador's message, they were told not to inform anyone about the attack as the information is still a secret.

"The welcome ceremony are going to be held on the other side, get your uniform pressed up and remember, Don't tell anyone about it." The ambassador said as the GATE open and they walk through...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginza, State of Japan

The area around the GATE were filled with hundreds of reporters, government officials and honor guards, the North Korean and Imperial ambassador should be arriving any minute now.

"The ambassador of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Jung Hak-Soo had arrived through the GATE along with Princess Pina of the Empire. The government had reestablished relationship with Pyongyang and the princess will be here for the talk of ceasefire. Public views on North Korea had changed significantly in the past month with favorable rate increased from 3% last year to 10% after the release of abducted Japanese and public apology. Many however, still view North Korea negatively and some ultranationalist even called it "a Korean ploy" we will continue our report as soon as any announcement has been made." The reporter said as the North Korean ambassador and Imperial princess shake hand with Prime Minister Motoi of Japan.

"Nice to meet you ambassador, please follow me. You too princess, we will have a talk at the governmental palace. My men were preparing for the meeting. It's nice to have you here." Motoi said as Pina and the North Korean ambassador get on the limousine before driving away, followed by hordes of reporters and journalists. Leaving Itami, his gang and the North Koreans behind.

"Anyway, welcome to Japan. So I heard you all will be coming as witnesses so you all better get dressed up. Tuka, you can't wear jeans to the diet, you need a better dress. You three too, those uniform were too...

"We're here to represent the Korean People's Army of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and not as an individual so I saw no need for that."

"Well, then you better covered it with something. People can feel really weird when there're people in North Korean military uniform walking around." Itami said to three as they covered their uniform with either a trench coat or a jacket.

"That's good enough. Come, you must be hungry. I knew a restaurant here that make delicious foods." Itami said as he leads the other to restaurants nearby the GATE. He slides the door open and sit down on a chair. "Gyudon please!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After lunch, the group make their way to the dress shop to buy a better dress for Tuka. "Here, try this out." Itami said as Tuka put on a suit over her shirt. "It looks good." She said before Itami walked towards the counter to pay the bill. "How much does this cost?"

"It cost 7,000 yen." The cashier said as Itami gave her the money before collecting the clothes, accepting the changes and walked outside. "Shit! It's 15:00 now?! We are gonna be late, follow me!" Itami said before he start running. Apparently he had miscalculated the time he need to complete everything and have to make a run for it. The group hop on a bus which drives for the Diet just in time before the door closed and it drives away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japanese Ministry of Foreign affairs

"6,000 prisoners?!"'Pina said in shock as she read down the list of all the captured POW.

"We want to return all 6,184 of them in exchange to a safe return of all our captured citizens." The Japanese foreign minister said before showing Pina the list of all missing Japanese civilians.

"The DPRK had 2,000 more prisoners and we will returned them only after the Empire safely returned our people and signed the peace treaty." The North Korean ambassador said to the princess before showing the list of all those captured in Pyongyang.

"I can't confirmed the time but I'll do my best." Pina was desperate, she can't guaranteed the safety of all the captured citizens, some of the male were sold as slaves and woman as prostitutes and after the demonstration of firepower from the JSDF and KPA at Italica. The Empire will never win a war against the two nations but she will tried to get the most reasonable peace term for both sides.

"I expect to hear information from you soon princess. The Empire were lucky, if comrade Kim Jong-Un's still around he wouldn't hesitate to kill all the prisoners and bombed the Imperial capital to dust if it means winning the war for the DPRK." The sentence scared the Imperial princess even more. North Korea's a powerful nation and they don't mess around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Japanese National Diet, Tokyo, Japan

The North Koreans watch as a woman named Kōhara Mizuki barrages the hell out of Itami, she also accused the JSDF of using civilians as human shields. Their guess is that she's part of the liberal faction of Japan. Her questions look like they will find a way to accuse the JSDF one way or the other. This combined with Itami's answers make the problem even worse.

"The dragon had been reportedly killed in an engagement with the North Korean Reconnaissance unit, we may want some words from them."

"The diet summoned witness Lieutenant Kwon Shik-Kim." The announcer said as Kwon step forward towards the podium.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Mizuki asks.

"Yes, a little bit."

"Can you please describe your engagement with the dragon?"

"I bet this can explain everything." Kwon said as he pulled out a video disk from his pocket before giving it to the Japanese officer who insert it inside the computer.

*20 minutes of video record later*

"Can this be blamed on the lack of preparation of the SDF? Since the Strela system of MANPADS were from the 60s and even in the hands of the North Korean military, who suffered from years of logistical crisis. It manages to easily swatted the dragon from the sky. Is the JSDF losing its professionalism?" Mizuki complains even more. Despite all the questions Itami and Kwon had answered.

"This is bullshit..." Min whispers to Lee who was listening to the announcement. "We wouldn't do any better than them if the dragon attack. This woman is desperate."

"I agree with you on that Yae-Sol but this's their court, not ours. The rules are different." Lee whispers back.

"Well thank you for your cooperation Lieutenant Kwon. Maybe we might want to heard something from the refugees."

"The court summoned witness Rory Mercury." The announcer said as Rory slowly walked up to the podium. There, all hell break lose...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 hours later

The group tiredly walk out the Diet, Rory's interview had proven to be one-hell of an unholy mess after she got into an argument with Mizuki who called her "a spoiled little brat." Before dismissing her of being no older than 19. That's when Rory revealed that she's 900 years old stunned everyone. The woman surrendered and the cheers of applause wer heard from every side of the diet. From the ultranationalist right wingers, Japanese communist party, the North Koreans and even the liberals themselves.

"That woman sucks!" Rory shouted out as the group walked down the street. Itami had called for Riza to pick them up, she said she's 5 minutes off.

"I know right?" Min said in agreement and earned a smile from Rory. Just then a Toyota WISH parked by the group and the window opened revealed a brown-haired woman wearing glasses. "Just on time Risa, great job." Itami said as he opened the door and let everyone in. "Wait, who're these guy." Risa asks Itami. Considering that there're an elf, a woman in weird-looking robes, a teenager in gothic clothing and three men and woman in North Korean military uniform inside her car.

"Well everyone this is my ex Risa. Risa, this is Lelei, Tuka and Rory and those guys and girl in North Korean uniform are Kwon, Lee and Min." Itami introduces both side to each other before Risa hit the gas and start driving down the road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Risa's house

Everyone had already go to sleep except for the three North Koreans. "New message had arrived an hour ago, the SSD confirmed that the attack will happen tomorrow 0200 at Sankai Resort in Hakone. Command ordered us to meet with SSD operatives at the safe house, they also sent the coordinates and passwords. Tomorrow we will split from the Japanese, dressed up as South Korean tourists and move to the safe house, give them the password, move inside, get our weapons and regroup with the Japanese at Hakone." Kwon explains his plan to his men in Korean to denied any information to the maybe listening Japanese. "Do everything as normal, we will fake up that the embassy lacks in manpower and required us to be there." He continued with Min and Lee nodding in agreement.

"What about the Japanese security guards. The Japanese will undoubtedly tighten up the security at the resort, you think our agents can assist us?"

"The American were a long time supplier of the JSDF. They try to resist, the American halt the shipments of ammunition and spare parts and the JSDF is boned. They also expect the Russian and the Chinese to attack at the same time but the Supreme Leader is talking to them right now. Maybe they will lend us a hand, maybe they will attack us, prepare for the worst. Dismiss..." Kwon said before the groups go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Here's the new chapter, sorry for being late but I'm really depressed after I saw my grades last week. It's a lowly 3.71 out of 4.00 and I'm the 98 of the 120 students and 22 in the class of 30. And the irony is that I finished writing the attack in the resort even before this chapter. I will publish the new chapter after I had finished the new chapter for GATE: The Rising Sun and WW3: East Asian Theater of Operations. Both of which were 60% done. See you next chapter. Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group wake up at 6:00 A.M and planned to go on a tour around Tokyo. The North Koreans proceed with their plan.

"You guys go and have fun, we had to go to the embassy. We have to submit some work. I'm sorry to say this but work is work, you can't run away from it." Kwon said as he and Min get onboard a bus for the downtown.

"Alright, see you at the onsen then. I had already sent you the location so that you don't get lost." Itami reply as the bus door close and it drives away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pyongyang, North Korea

The head of the State Security Department was writing report when thee phone start ringing. He pick it up, thinking of something unimportant but it's something much more greater.

"Yes...Dear leader!? I'm sorry for being disrespectful, what could I do for you sir?"

"I heard that the American will be attacking our men in Japan, is it for real?" Kim asks in a demanding tone.

"Please wait a second." The SSD head replied before he change to a more secured line. He don't want anyone to be intercepting the message.

"Yes, I can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt...the American are attacking us tonight 2 A.M. The Russian and Chinese intelligence also said the same. I had dispatched more men to assist those in Japan but they wouldn't arrive in time. I have already ordered our guests to arm themselves. They are also in the military so they should be fine."

"I hope so...If you do this well I'll give you a good retirement, we can't fail." Kim said before she hung up. This mayn't be the first time the SSD fought against the CIA but it's definitely the most important one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safe House

"So it's real after all." Kwon said as the screen shows American CIAs preparing their weapons.

"The SSD had learnt that 10 men strong CIA unit will attack the onsen this night around 1 A.M, we don't want you to be unprepared so we call you here. We're going to assist you but you have to be prepared. Come, follow me." Pyo said as he leads the three towards a room before opening it. The room is an armory, best weapons in the North Korean military is here.

"Take the one you like. And Lieutenant Kwon, remember that you are now a Hero of the Republic...don't die." Pyo said before he left the room.

Kwon pick up an AKS-74 and a Makarov pistol from the shelves before hiding it inside a guitar case. Min picks up a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle and a Tokarev before putting them inside violin case to conceal them. Lee takes a PP-19 Bison and a Tokarev.

"Catch." Min called out before she throws a RGD-5 hand grenade at Kwon who catches it and put it inside the guitar case.

"Take some spare mags, we will need them..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pyongyang

Kim was having a conversation with the Russian and Chinese leader about the meeting with the Imperial Princess.

"There's no need to use force. I can arrange both of you a meeting with the Imperial princess. Sometimes around September 11th or 12th."

"That sounds reasonable for us. I heard you're having problems with the Americans. We originally were also sending our agents too. But the deal you made with us make the operation not necessary anymore. We will sent our agents to assist you in the protection of the Imperials if you wanted too." The Chinese premier said while the Russian president nodded in agreement.

"Then we would be thankful." Kim replies, it's a win-win-win for all sides. No one won't denied assistance from some of the most advanced and well trained secret services on the planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

18:00, bus stop outside of the Onsen

Itami welcomed the North Koreans as they walk down the bus, he greeted them before leading them down the walkway to the Onsen

"You three must be tired. Leave your belongings inside the locker and follow me." Itami said as the three put their bags and musical instruments cases inside a locker before locking it and walk inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Female sector, the Onsen

Hey, Kuribayashi-san, got any interesting stories? About romance or something?" Rory asks the group as they relaxed in the pool.

"Well, let me think for a moment...I think Tomita-chan has the hots for Bozes-san..." Kuribayashi answers causing Bozes to blush in embarrassment "What?"

"What do you think?" Kuribayashi start cornering Bozes. "Of course you noticed, right?"

"Knights are forbidden from engaging in such relationships...a-and I have my family and position to consider..." Bozes try to cut it off but her face is beating red, an obvious sign.

"Don't say thing like that here!" Pina said before she landed onto Bozes and whisper into her ear. "Now, out with it. I'm dying to hear what kind of man you like."

"Please stop!" Bozes screamed out before both side start splashing water at each other. Before they all suddenly turned around towards Min who was about to get off the water. "Why're you looking at me?"

"Well Min-san have any relationship? I mean romance type, not comrade-in-arms type. How's romance in North Korea?" Risa asks Min who dives back into the water, "You would use it in your 'novel' wouldn't you?" She asks back with Risa nodding in a yes.

"Well, a lot of romance couple in the DPRK begins in school with example being me myself." Min explains to the other women.

"Who's your first love Min-san?"

"My CO." Min's answer had everyone's jaw dropped. "Your CO?! You mean lieutenant Kwon?!"

"Not that kind of relationship! Me and Shik-Kim have that ex kind of relationship back when we were still in school. I was young and immature. I thought he was really cool and we're dating until we graduate and joined the military. It's mandatory for men and women in the DPRK to served in the military. 10 years for men and 7 for women. That's better than what it was back in 90s, back then male served for 13 and female served for 10. After we joined up we got split up and it just ended there. I told my dad about that and he laughed his ass off before saying 'That's how you and your mom got together.'" Min eased the situation down before chuckle a little bit to her past and immature self.

"Min-san..." Pina called out for Min who was sitting at the edge of the pool.

"What's it?"

"How was your country and what will be the people's reaction when they saw us?"

"Well I wouldn't expect Japanese's reaction to be this friendly. We demonized the Japanese considered that we used to be their colony for 30 years. Many people still maintain negative view of Japan and anything Japanese after what they had done to us. In my hometown, every year we would organize a parade with people burning Japanese flag and yelling "Death to Japan!" And considered that it's the Empire that attacked us first the people will be quite hostile. The DPRK is a nation that has been at war almost since its first day as a nation so everything in the country will have its use in a conflict. You had took a subway in Tokyo already. In Pyongyang, the subway is much deeper and were planned to be used as a bomb shelter in case of war. We were taught everything about war in school. Melee combat, firearms, maintenance and simple driving were taught. Combined that with the universal conscription and you will understand why KPA is absolutely gigantic."

"Oh."

"No need to be scared princess. As long as we're around, there's nothing to fear. Enough with the serious stuff, who want to drink some soju?!"

"Yeah!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Male sector, the Onsen

"The girl seems to be having a lot of fun right?" Lee asks as the men could heard constant cheering from the other sides of the wall.

"Typical for a woman I guess." Kwon replied as he dive down into the water befor bursting back up. "It's really relaxing here."

"Hey Lee, how's it in the North Korean military. How's the condition, the training and the R&R." Tomita asks.

"Why the hell would you want to know?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Well in the KPA, we were always lacking in supply and oil were prioritize for armored and mechanized unit but the reconnaissance unit received the third priority so we have several barrels of oil come by. Food were scarce despite the Songun Military First policy and soldiers were also used for farming. We received minimal rations except for once every year, the US-South Korean exercise. It was considered the best time of the year because the KPA unit on the frontline and Pyongyang Defense Command will be put on a war footing so we will be provided with combat rations and fuel." Lee answers with Itami and Tomita listening curiously

"Due to the Songun Policy parents will pushed their sons and daughters into the military, this combined with the mandatory conscription. Many will stayed in the military until retirement like Yae-Sol's parents. I joined the military voluntarily when I was 16 and graduate from Kim Il-Sung Military University with the rank of a Junior Lieutenant. Yae-Sol on the other hand joined the military after she graduated from highschool due to conscription, she got promoted after her unit helped cleaning up the damage from the flood last year. R&R and leave were hard to organized for a low-ranked soldiers since the KPA will maintained strict discipline, but after the famine KPA changed its rule and allowed a leave as long as they can paid back in gifts or drinks that can help the unit. I remembered that three months ago one of my soldier asks for a leave and I allowed it, next week he came back with several crates of Pyongyang soju enough to fed the entire platoon and we fed on it. I still had several bottle left. You can had some if you wanted too." Kwon said before getting out of the water and move indoor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:45 A.M

After they get off the pool, the group decided to throw the party which the North Koreans took out their Pyongyang soju and duel it out with the Japanese. Korean, no matter North or South loves drinking and the Japanese simply just drink too much that everyone of them except for Itami broke down.

"Damn, the Japanese are cheap drunk. I never thought they would break down so easily." Lee complains as he drag Tomita back to his bed. "Damn he's heavy."

"He can wait, look at the time." Kwon said as the three walk back into the locker room, unlock the locker and take their bags and cases out.

"You ready for this?" Kwon asks as he cocked his AKS-74. Min and Lee simply nodded before raising their weapons out of the case and load fresh mag into it. "Lock and loaded lieutenant." Lee answers before giving Kwon a hand grenade and an army knife.

"Remember what the SSD man said, don't die."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:54 A.M, Japanese Ministry of Defense

"All servants, the grail had been filled. I repeat, the grail had been filled. Detected movement from target Alpha. Still no info on target Beta, Charlie and Delta. Weapons are free." The informant said as JSDF SOG start spreading. The operation had begun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:56 A.M, Somewhere near the Onsen

Pyo and his team were preparing for battle, it's 2 minutes before the beginning of the operation. He load fresh clip into his scoped AEK-971 before cocking it, he also take two flash bang and his trusty silenced CZ-75 pistol with him before he and his men opened the door and walk outside, it's full moon tonight as Pyo stare at the moon. The clock start ringing marked the beginning of the mission.

"Chollimna, this is Bear. We and Dragon are ready." Pyo heard the radio as two SUV stopped nearby with Chinese and Russian agents in full-combat gear walking out of them.

"Gentlemen, let's do this..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next Chapter will be more exciting I promise.


End file.
